EL CABALLERO OSCURO
by Jossangel
Summary: Su deseo de aventura la hace setir a Mimi atraccion por el enigmatico Cabllero Oscuro, pero por otro lado tmb esta tmb la atraccion hacia el Conde Matt, Mimi se euentra en una encrucijada, pues ahora tendra que escoger entre uno de estos dos hombres.
1. EL INCIO

El CABALLERO OSCURO

Una bella joven de unos 18 años, cabello largo, color castaño, permanecía sentada cerca de la ventana de su habitación con sus bellos ojos cafés clavados en el primoroso atardecer que la vista de su habitación le ofrecía, entre los arboles del pequeño bosque que se encontraba frente a su casa. Una de sus manos sostenía su delicada barbilla, mientras ella se mantenía sumergida en sus pensamientos, su mirada reflejaba una inmensa tristeza, de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió, en el umbral apareció su mejor amiga.

Sora.- ¿otra vez estas pensando en tus padres Mimi?--- le pregunto Sora con delicadeza

Mimi.- ¿que?-contesto la chica distraída, cuando volvió en si respondió ---- ah! si, se que algún día lograre vengar su muerte

Sora se acerco a ella mientras la miraba dulcemente--- ya olvida todo eso, desde que ellos murieron ya no eres la misma de antes, te has vuelto muy fría y ahora solo piensas en vengar su muerte con el descendiente Ishida, ya se que su familia destruyo a la tuya, pero no debes obsesionarte con eso, además no sabes el nombre de tu "contrincante", creo que es tiempo de que dejes el pasado atrás.

Mimi miro a sora con ternura pues sabia que su amiga se preocupaba por ella, mas no entendía el dolor que ella sentía al perder a su familia y le dijo --- lo se, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que debo olvidarlo pero no puedo, aunque tienes razón y lo hare por que me lo pide mi mejor amiga- le dijo Mimi mientras le dedicaba una sonrisita algo fingida

La chica se pone de pie de la silla y se acerca a Sora y la abraza.

Mimi.- bien- dijo Mimi soltando a Sora-será mejor que bajemos a cenar me muero de hambre.

Sora sonrió amablemente y salió de la habitación detrás de Mimi, bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al comedor, donde les esperaba la cena.

FLASH BACK

10 Años atrás, dos familias reunidas conversaban mientras los niños se divertían jugando, cerca de la familia Tachikawa.

Sra. Tachikawa.- hace una hermosa tarde hoy ¿no cree usted?

Sra. Ishida- si, es verdad, creo que fue una buena idea venir a visitarlos, después de todo, los niños se divierten jugando en el bosque y cerca del lago.

Afuera de la casa dos niños jugaban en el bello jardín repleto de hermosas flores de todas formas, colores y olores, al sentirse cansados deciden darse un tiempo para descansar y relajarse así que eligen la sombra de un bello y enorme árbol, Mimi una niña de 8 años se sienta bajo la sombra de este, mientras que el intrépido jovencito rubio de ojos azules decide trepar al árbol y sentarse en sus ramas. Mimi que estaba sentada bajo el árbol y rodeada de tan bellas flores, decidió cortar unas de llamativos colores y con un olor muy dulce, sin percatarse de las espinas y se pincha un dedo, la niña lanza un grito de dolor acompañado de lagrimas que se deslizan de sus mejillas, inmediatamente el jovencito que se encontraba arriba del árbol, baja de el y ve a la chiquilla bañada en lagrimas.

Matt.- ¿que te sucedió?

Mimi.-me pinche mi dedito con las espinas de esa flor ---dice la pequeña con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El jovencito se le acerca, toma la mano adolorida de la niña, delicadamente toma el dedito lastimado, lo observa y deposita un beso en el, suelta la mano de la pequeña y se acerca a ella, la abraza y le dice.

Matt.-ya no llores todo va a estar bien

Mimi deja de llorar y abraza a su amiguito mientras esconde su rostro en el hombro de este y deja escapar pequeños sollozos. Desde adentro de la casa las madres de los dos pequeños observan con agrado aquella tierna escena.

Sra. Tachikawa.- ¿viste eso?

Sra. Ishida.- si lo vi, creo que nuestros pequeños se entienden muy bien.

Sra. Tachikawa.-si, tienes razón, tu hijo es un niño muy dulce, no cabe duda que el niño que estas esperando va atener un gran hermano mayor.

Sra. Ishida.- si, oye no te parecería buena idea comprometer a nuestros hijos y al cumplir cierta edad que se casen

Sra. Tachikawa.-claro me parece una maravillosa idea-dijo muy emocionada.

Así los dos jóvenes quedaron comprometidos y eran constantemente llevados a visitarse uno al otro. Dos años después las dos familias comenzaron a tener desacuerdos, los niños contaban con la edad de 10 años y ya que sus familias eran muy poderosas comenzaron a tener grandes luchas, Mimi fue enviada con su mejor amiga ya que vivía lejos de ahí y así le perderían el rastro, a Matt y a T.K. los enviaron a un pueblo lejano y como consecuencia de estas constantes luchas las dos familias se destruyeron mutuamente dejando a los pequeños solos en aquel frio mundo. Matt creció y se educo junto a un amigo de su padre y su familia, Mimi fue educada por la madre de su mejor amiga.

fin de flash back


	2. EL JOVEN CONDE

* * *

**HOLA!! este es mi segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, gracias por sus reviews, espero resivir mas, jeje bueno ya los dejo.

* * *

**

En las orillas de un pueblo cercano a aquel bosque se encontraba una enorme y hermosa mansión que hace tiempo había sido abandonada, pero que hace 2 años había sido habitada nuevamente por un joven, su hermano y compañía. En un enorme estudio se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio con un libro en la mano, sin embargo su mirada permanecía fija en una de las ventanas que se encontraban cerca de su escritorio, la puerta del estudio se abrió y un jovencito de 17 años entro en la habitación.

Izzy.- amo Matt la cena esta servida.

Matt fijo su mirada en el muchachito y contesto en su habitual tono serio y frio de voz.

Matt.-si, enseguida voy.

Se levanto de la silla, cerro el libro y salió detrás del jovencito, cuando estaban sentados el la mesa el joven de 17 años le pregunto.

Izzy.- ¿de nuevo estaba pensando en sus padres verdad amo?

Matt puso su semblante serio y su mirada se volvió aun mas fría.

Matt.- si Izzy de nuevo pensaba en eso, pero te juro que voy a vengar su muerte.

Izzy.- ¿no cree usted que es mejor que ya se olvide de eso?, también debe pensar en su hermano T.K., tengo una idea¿por que no da una pequeña fiesta en la mansión para des estresarse un poquito?, invite a unos amigos, algunas jovencitas, y puede que hasta encuentre al amor de su vida ¿no lo cree? y capaz que de pasada a su enemigo.

Matt medito un instante lo dicho y respondió.- tienes razón, quiero que hagas las invitaciones y las entregues, la fiesta será la semana que viene.

Izzy.- si amo.

* * *

**bueno ahi esta mi segundo capi, espero que les haya gustado, please dejen sus comentarios, para mi son muy importantes, bueno pronto subire el siguiente capitulo, bye

* * *

**


	3. EL CONTRINCANTE

* * *

**Hola!! este es el siguiente capitulo de mi historia espero que les guste nn y espero que lo disfruten pues ya vamos comenzando a dar forma a esto. jajaja bueno eso creo yo.

* * *

**

La chica entró en la casa y cerró la puerta, Izzy muy sonriente se dirigió a su carruaje y se fue a terminar de repartir las invitaciones. En la casa de Mimi la joven Satsu se acercó al comedor donde se encontraban comiendo Sora y Mimi.

Satsu.-señorita Mimi, llego una invitación a una fiesta del joven Matt... mmm bueno no recuerdo que más.

Sora y Mimi intercambiaron miradas sin decir nada y luego Sora dijo.

Sora.- déjame ver al invitación- se pone de pie y se acerca a Satsu, toma la invitación, la lee y le dice a Mimi muy emocionada- oh!! Mimi vamos a la fiesta, hace tiempo que no salimos, además ocupas distraerte, es pasado mañana.

Mimi lo medito un momento y respondió con una sonrisita fingida.- si, esta bien ahora si me disculpan me iré a mi habitación a descansar un poco o a terminar de hacer unas cosas.

Mimi se puso de pie, salió del comedor, subió las escaleras y entro en su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. En su habitación saco de un cajón de la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de la ventana un librito, lo abrió, prendió una vela pues estaba oscureciendo, metió su pluma al tintero, la saco y se puso a escribir en su diario, así paso el resto de la tarde, cuando termino, tapo el tintero, limpio la pluma, cerro el librito y lo guardo junto con la pluma dentro del cajón, se paro de la silla, cerro las cortinas y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Satsu entro en la habitación de Mimi, abrió las cortinas diciendo.

Satsu.-Buenos días señorita Mimi, la señorita Sora la espera para ir al pueblo de compras.

Mimi despertando.- dile que en un momento bajo, pero tú también arréglate iras con nosotras¿de acuerdo?

Satsu asintió con la cabeza y salió mu emocionada de la habitación. Mimi se puso un vestido muy sencillo, el cuello era cuadrado, las mangas largas y con terminación en pico, en la marcada cintura de la joven llevaba un listón blanco, el vestido aunque sencillo no dejaba de resaltar las curvas que la joven tenia, era de color tinto. Mimi sujetó su cabello con un broche muy lindo y brillante, ella era de las chicas que aunque usaran cosas muy sencillas su belleza resaltaba donde quiera.

Mimi bajo a desayunar con Sora, terminaron de desayunar y salieron de la casa las tres juntas y cruzaron el bosque. Del otro lado a las orillas del pueblo había una bella mansión a Mimi se le hizo conocida aunque no lograba recordar de donde, tal vez en algún sueño, siguieron caminando y entraron al pueblo, cerca estaba el mercado, las chicas fueron a buscar accesorios para complementar sus vestuarios para la fiesta.

En otra parte del mercado tres jóvenes caminaban en busca de ciertas cosas para los preparativos de una fiesta.

Izzy.-espero que esta fiesta resulte divertida mi señor-- le dijo a Matt

Matt lo miró y después se dirigió a Tai.- ¿piensas traer a tu hermanita amigo mío?

Tai muy sonriente.-si usted conde me lo permite, pues si.

Matt.-pues entonces tráela así T.K. tendrá con quien conversar, necesita un descanso se la pasa estudiando.

Tai.-muy bien entonces la llevare, amigo.

Las chicas caminaban con calma y no pasaban desapercibidas ante las miradas de los caballeros, ya que no eran muy conocidas por que se la pasaban encerradas en la mansión de Mimi, cuando las chicas pasaron por un puesto Mimi atrajo la atención de un caballero muy apuesto, alto, cabello azulado, sus ojos yacían escondidos detrás de unas discretas gafas, su sonrisa era encantadora según las mujeres, ya que el tenia la reputación de un rompecorazones y le hacia competencia a Matt con eso, pero en ese momento el mayor Joe estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de Mimi.

El mayor Joe vio a un chiquillo de 7 años, se acerco a él y le dijo

Joe.- hola amiguito.

Niño.- (hace una reverencia) ¡Buenos días señor!

Joe acariciado la cabeza del niño.- ¿quieres ganarte un poco de dinero?

* * *

**bueno ese fue el trecer capitulo, espero les haya gustada, por favor dejen sus reviews, y agradesco a los que se han dado el tiempo de leer mi historia nn, hasta luego.

* * *

**


	4. EN EL PUEBLO

* * *

**Bueno aqui dejo otro capitulo mas del caballero oscuro, espero que les guste bye, dejen comentarios.

* * *

**

_El mayor Joe vio a un chiquillo de 7 años, se acerco a él y le dijo_

_Joe.- hola amiguito. _

_Niño.- (hace una reverencia) ¡Buenos días señor! _

_Joe acariciado la cabeza del niño.- ¿quieres ganarte un poco de dinero? _

* * *

Niño.- (entusiasmado) ¡si, señor!

Joe sonriendo.- muy bien, alcanza a aquella hermosa dama, la de vestido tinto y entrégale esta flor de mi parte, te daré el dinero cuando regreses, ahora ve.

El inocente niño tomo la flor en sus manos, alcanzo a Mimi y sus amigas para completar su misión y obtener un poco de dinero.

Niño.- ¡señorita¡Señorita!.

Mimi al escuchar esto se detiene y se da la vuelta, el pequeño algo temeroso y apenado se acerco a ella con sus mejillas totalmente ruborizadas y con inseguridad en cada uno de sus pasos.

Niño.-señorita, aquel caballero (señala a Joe) me ha pedido que le entregue esta flor, dice que su belleza no se compara con la de ninguna flor existente en el planeta (se sonroja y mira al suelo mientras le da la flor a Mimi)

Mimi vio la flor, la tomo, después miro Joe, se arrodillo frente al niño y con una amable sonrisa le dijo...-gracias pequeño.

Mimi deposito un beso en la mejilla del niño, este muy apenado se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Joe, Mimi se puso de pie, hace una reverencia con la cabeza a Joe y se va junto con las chicas, el niño al llegar con Joe le dice.

Niño.-la señorita se lo agradece y se despide de usted.

Joe.-gracias pequeño, has sido de gran ayuda.- Joe sonríe y deposita en las manos del niño unas monedas.

Las chicas paseaban por el mercado y cerca de ahí en dirección opuesta tres jóvenes venían, Izzy de lejos reconoció a Satsu.

Izzy.- mmm amo ¿me permite un momento?

Matt.- Izzy ya sabes que no tienes que pedírmelo, solo ve y has lo que tengas que hacer -- Le dijo Matt con su típica mirada fría e inexpresiva.

Izzy (se acerca a Satsu).- buenos días señorita Satsu.

Satsu.-buenos días joven Izzy (mira a Sora y a Mimi) ah!! Joven Izzy me gustaría presentarles a mis... (Es interrumpida por Mimi)

Mimi.- tus amigas Satsu, amigas.

Satsu sonríe sorprendida.-ah!! Si mis amigas, Sora y Mimi

Izzy.- (haciendo una reverencia) ¿me permiten un momento? --Izzy corre en busca de Matt y Tai, al encontrarlos les dice -- amo me gustaría presentarle a unas jovencitas, son las de la mansión del otro lado del bosque (señalo el lugar donde estaban Mimi y las demás)

* * *

**bueno aqui termina un capitulo mas, espero que les haya gustado, espero dejen reviews y gracias a las personas que han leido mi fic.

* * *

**


	5. UN CONDE Y UN LADRON

* * *

**BUENO AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO MAS, POR FIN ES MOMENTO DE CONOCER A DOS PERSONAJES MAS, BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR.** **

* * *

**

_Izzy.- (haciendo una reverencia) ¿me permiten un momento? --Izzy corre en busca de Matt y Tai, al encontrarlos les dice -- amo me gustaría presentarle a unas jovencitas, son las de la mansión del otro lado del bosque (señalo el lugar donde estaban Mimi y las demás)_

* * *

Matt miro hacia donde estaban las chicas y clavo los ojos en Mimi, la recorrió con la mirada, su cabello se mecía con tanta libertad por el aire, sus ojos parecían algo distraídos mas sin embargo tenían una calidez que sentía como el hielo que cubría su corazón se deshacía lentamente, su boca, no cabía duda alguna de que tenia unos labios muy provocativos, pero que sin lugar a duda debería tener el sabor mas dulce en el mundo y por ultimo su cuerpo, tan bello cuerpo como el de una sirena, Matt duro unos instantes observándola y hubiera seguido de no ser por que Tai le dio un codazo. 

Tai.- ¿que le parece la idea Conde? (le dijo mientras soltaba una risita burlesca

Matt.-muy bien, solo una cosa, Izzy no me presentes como tu amo y tu Tai no me digas Conde hoy soy simplemente Matt.

Izzy.- si amo, digo Matt, digo Yamato.

Tai riendo.- tranquilo amigo, solo dile Matt, ahora vamos.

Los chicos se acercaron a ellas, Izzy iba a la frente, Matt parecía hipnotizado pero la inseguridad dominaba cada uno de sus pasos y Tai iba con su cálida sonrisa y el valor que a Matt le hacia falta pues esta era su oportunidad de conocer algunas damas.

Cuando estaban frente a las chicas Izzy se dirigió hacia Satsu y le dijo

Izzy.-ya regrese, quiero presentarles a unos amigos, él es el joven Taichi (Tai hace una reverencia toma la mano de cada una de las chicas y las besa) y él es el joven Yamato. (Matt hace lo mismo que Tai, pero al llegar con Mimi se quedo mirándola, ella al verlo le dice)

Mimi.-le sucede algo joven?

Matt.- no (hace la reverencia y besa la mano de la joven, clava sus ojos en la flor que traía ella en la mano) supongo que esa bella flor se la dio un caballero, que no pudo evitar contemplar su hermosura, que ha de ser el merecedor de su corazón y es por eso que usted la cuida con tanto ahínco.

Mimi.-si así es, pero él no es nada para mí ya que no lo conozco y si me disculpa debo ir a terminar de hacer mis compras, hasta luego.---- Mimí soltó su mano de la de Matt, comenzó a caminar dejando a los demás detrás de ella. Las chicas al ver eso se despidieron de los jóvenes y se fueron para alcanzar a Mimi.

Los chicos se quedaron paralizados, Tai e Izzy voltearon a ver a Matt y este al sentir las miradas de sus amigos exclamo.

Matt.- ¿que me ven? mmm, no se ustedes pero estoy cansado, así que regresare a descansar un poco, creo que ha sido demasiado aire fresco en un día. (Los chicos se miraron y se fueron detrás de el, aunque Matt iba muy rápido)

En casa de Mimi ella llego muy seria del pueblo, se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un pequeño florero, le hecho agua, puso la flor y la dejo ahí, salió de la cocina sin decir nada subió a su habitación, las palabras del chico rubio le daban vueltas en la cabeza, además no podía olvidar sus hermosos ojos azules y que falto muy poco para que la mirada de aquel joven la pusiera totalmente roja, pero gracias a que reacciono rápido puedo escapar antes de que sucediera, pues no podía considerarlo de otra que no fuera un atrevimiento de su parte mirarla de esa manera además de su manera de juzgarla antes de tiempo o eso creía ella.

Pasada la mañana Mimi bajo a comer y no cruzo palabra con Satsu y Sora, mientras ellas hablaban de la gran fiesta, en eso Satsu saco un diario y dijo.

Satsu.- ¿escucharon la noticia? desaparecieron 3 jovencitas que casualmente estaban comprometidas en contra de su voluntad.

Sora.- ¿que¿Como sucedió?

Satsu.- (dio una leída a la noticia) pues al parecer las 3 jovencitas tenían en común un matrimonio arreglado con el que ninguna estaba de acuerdo y fueron raptadas por un joven enmascarado que montaba un hermoso e imponente corcel negro y sucedió 3 días antes de las bodas de cada una, también dicen que la familia de una de ellas recibió una carta de su hija diciendo que estaba bien y que se había casado con el amor de su vida y que pronto iría para que conocieran a su nueva familia, aunque el magistrado teme que esta carta sea solo un truco por parte de el _"ladrón"_ para que así terminen las brigadas en su contra, pues hay una jugosa recompensa a quien lo encuentre para llevarlo directamente a la horca, también dice que el joven enmascarado cuando rapta a la victima deja un ramo de flores con una nota que dice _"rumbo a la felicidad atentamente su amable y querido vecino EL CABALLERO OSCURO"_ pero estas jovencitas son las tres mas recientes pues los raptos de jóvenes llevan ya bastante tiempo y cientos de jóvenes han sido raptadas.

Sora dejo escapar un leve suspiro y volteo a ver a Mimi que aunque pareciera que no estaba escuchando había estado muy atenta a lo que decía el diario

Mimi.- (levantando su plato para llevarlo a la cocina) si me lo preguntan yo pienso que ese tipo es un ladrón, un simple ladrón de novias que no tiene una mejor manera de divertirse que esa, no creo que deban darle tanta importancia.

Sora y Satsu se miraron y luego solo la vieron salir de la casa, cuando Mimi salió Satsu y Sora comenzaron ha hablar sobre aquel suceso del caballero oscuro y se preguntaban lo mismo que la mayoría de las personas en el pueblo ¿quien era¿Por que lo hacia?, mientras tanto Mimi estaba afuera de su casa respirando aire fresco, se paseo un momento por el jardín entre las flores, después se fue al bosque y camino hacia donde estaba el lago, aquel hermoso lago que mecía sus aguas con el leve viento que soplaba, Mimi se quito los zapatos, y se sentó en un roca, acomodo su vestido de manera que no fuera a resbalar, de ves en cuando tocaba el agua con los pies, después recogió sus piernas y se abrazo a ellas mientras miraba el agua.

Mimi.- ¿por que me comporte así esta mañana?, es que ese joven fue tan... tan... no se como decirlo, aunque la verdad es que el no hizo nada, yo... ¡hay esto tan confundida¿que hare mañana en aquella fiesta?, yo no encajo en esos lugares tan elegantes y con esa gente tan presumida, yo cambie bastante desde la muerte de mis padres (mirando el agua vio la figura de Matt reflejado) ¡no puedo creerlo ya hasta en el agua lo veo¡ esto no puede estarme sucediendo, pero por otro lado la noticia de esta mañana me ha interesado bastante ¡me encantaría vivir una gran aventura como la del _"Caballero Oscuro"_ y por ahí rescatando damiselas en apuros, no se algo así o montar con el en su maravilloso corcel para escapar con el hacia una tierra de fantasía y que el se enamore de mi para así ser la primera en ver ese maravilloso rostro debajo de su esa mascara ¡seria un sueño hecho realidad¡.

A penas había dicho eso cuando por atrás de ella escucho el crujir de ramas, cuando volteo vio un imponente corcel negro, con aquel jinete enmascarado que se hacia llamar _el Caballero Oscuro_, y delante de el llevaba a una jovencita que sonreía, pero al mismo tiempo se veía asustada, el la sostenía firmemente sobre su regazo para no dejarla caer, Mimi se puso de pie en la roca totalmente asombrada y enmudecida por la sorpresa, el jinete enmascarado volteo hacia ella, la miro y le dirigió una sonrisa, Mimi estaba paralizada y sorprendió tanto que perdió el equilibrio y cayo al agua, cuando se levanto el jinete ya no estaba, de pronto aparecieron los policías montados en sus caballos que iban detrás de él pero le había perdido el rastro, pues parecía ser un jinete muy ágil, además de que conocía perfectamente el bosque, al ver a Mimi le preguntaron.

Policía.- (acercándose a Mimi y ayudándole a salir del agua) señorita ha visto por aquí a un hombre enmascarado montado en un corcel negro??

Mimi.- eeh, este, no, no he visto nada, yo estaba recogiendo un poco de leña, resbale y caí al agua, lo siento.

El policía agradeció a Mimi y se fueron, Mimi exprimió sus ropas y su cabello, tomo sus zapatos y se fue de regreso a su casa, cuando llego Satsu y Sora estaban en la sala arreglando lo que se podrían mañana en la noche, pero al ver entrar a Mimi toda empapada se sorprendieron

Sora.- ¿que te paso Mimi?

Satsu.- si señorita Mimi ¿esta bien?

Mimi.- si chicas estoy bien, es solo que... yo... ehm... (Pensando) _"¿que les digo?"_ (Dirigiéndose a Sora y a Satsu) yo... estaba en el lago, me pare sobre una roca y esta estaba mojada además de que pise mi vestido y… ehm… me resbale y caí al agua, es todo, ahora subiré y me cambiare ¿esta bien?

Sora.- si esta bien, si necesitas algo, llámame

Mimi subió a su habitación, se cambio con ropa seca, después bajo por un poco de fruta y se volvió a subir, cuando estaba en su habitación comiendo la fruta, saco el tintero, la pluma y su diario, escribió todo lo que había sucedido ese día, desde la mañana cuando Joe le regalo la flor, hasta su tonto accidente en el lago, pero se sentía extraña y confundida, en el lago había estado pensando en el joven del mercado, pero al escuchar aquellos sonidos y ver a aquel hombre, sintió unos escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, no cabía duda que los ojos de aquel joven era hermosos, pero no había nada comparado a su hermosa sonrisa, que fue la causa de su pequeño y vergonzoso accidente rogaba por que él maravilloso jinete enmascarado no la hubiera visto caer.

Mimi paso casi toda la noche pensando en aquel caballero y se preguntaba que diría el diario al día siguiente de el, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en Matt por alguna extraña razón no podía olvidar sus ojos y sus palabras.

* * *

**bueno aqui termina este capitulo, espero les guste, dejen sus reviews please see ya!!!!**

**nn

* * *

**


	6. LA FIESTA EN LA MANSION

* * *

**Bueno una ves mas aqui les dejo un capitulo mas de El Caballero Oscuro, tambien quiero decirles que este capitulo estaba algo largo asi que lo he dividido en dos jejeje XD, pero no c preocupen subire lo mas pronto posible el siguiente capitulo, bueno tambien quiero agradecer a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic grax a... leni-cherry, kyoko, meimi,coppelia in black, bueno los dejo...** **

* * *

**

_Mimi paso casi toda la noche pensando en aquel caballero y se preguntaba que diría el diario al día siguiente de el, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en Matt por alguna extraña razón no podía olvidar sus ojos y sus palabras._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Mimi se levanto muy temprano, bajo a desayunar y vio el diario sobre la mesa, se acercó con rapidez y lo tomo, tal como lo había pensado en primera pagina estaba el mas reciente "_ataque_" del _Caballero Oscuro_, en ese instante Mimi entro en una fantasía donde ella era la chica que aquel joven llevaba entre brazos sobre el caballo y hubiera continuado de no haber sido por que sus amigas llegaron aun mas emocionadas de que había llegado el día de la fiesta, las chicas se sentaron a desayunar y buscaron otras actividades para distraerse en lo que llegaba la hora de arreglarse, mientras que Mimi permanecía en silencio imaginándose como aliada de el _Caballero Oscuro_ en una aventura.

Eran las 6:00 de la tarde y las chicas subieron corriendo a sus habitaciones para arreglarse, cuando estuvieron listas ya eran las 7:20 de la tarde así se apresuraron a subir a su carruaje y se fueron a la fiesta, en el camino Mimi no perdía de vista cada rincón por donde pasaban pues esperaba ver a aquel hombre misterioso, en efecto, cuando comenzaba a perder las esperanzas a lo lejos diviso la figura del joven pasar en su caballo negro, eran casi invisibles entre la espesura del bosque, al parecer tenia mucha prisa, la chica sonrió y al verse descubierta por sus amigas intento disimularlo diciendo que estaba así por emoción de la fiesta.

Al llegar a la mansión había varios caballeros recibiendo los carruajes y al ayudarles a bajar les entregaron a cada una un antifaz, las tres jóvenes se pusieron el antifaz, Mimi antes de entrar al salón estaba muy nerviosa y dejo escapar un suspiro.

Sora.- tranquila amiga, no estas sola, yo estoy contigo. (Le dijo tomándole la mano y dándole un suave apretón)

Satsu.- si, y yo igual (le dan entre Sora y ella un abrazo a Mimi)

Mimi.- (correspondiendo el abrazo) gracias chicas, son de lo mejor.

Estaban paradas en la entrada del salón, había mucha gente, había música muy agradable y muchas parejas bailaban, en cuanto ellas entraron fueron recibidas por Izzy y Tai que comenzaron a conversar con ellas.

Izzy.- me da gusto que hayan podido asistir y me disculpo por mi señor Matt va a llegar un poco tarde, le salió una pequeña dificultad, pues tenia una cita con el Magistrado, pues lo han mandado llamar por el asunto del "ladrón" ese.

Tai.- señorita (dirigiéndose a Sora) bailaría conmigo??

Sora.- (emocionada) por supuesto, bueno yo...(mira a Mimi)

Mimi.- no te preocupes por mí, ve amiga

Sora y Tai se fueron a la pista a bailar un poco, Izzy miró a Satsu y también la invito, Mimi la convenció de que fuera ya que no estaba muy segura, cuando Satsu se fue, ella se quedo sola, se paseo por un lado, hasta que vio una ventana se acerco a ella e intentaba parecer muy antisocial hacia algunos jóvenes que le mandaban miradas pues sabia que lo mas seguro es que la quisieran invitar a bailar, después se volvió y se quedo ahí mirando hacia afuera, estaba muy nerviosa ya que era el centro de atención de las miradas de muchos jovencitos, en ese instante una voz la llamo por detrás

Joe.- buenas noches señorita!! Nos volvemos a encontrar, creo que esto es obra del destino ¿no lo cree así?

Mimi.- … (se volvió para ver quien la llamaba) tal ves, creo haberlo visto antes (intentando reconocer al joven que tenia enfrente de ella con una mascara en blanco y negro)

Joe.- así es, nos vimos en el mercado, le mande una linda flor con el pequeño¿lo recuerda? Aunque claro esa flor no se compara en nada con su radiante hermosura (dijo el con una voz halagadora)

Mimi.- ah!! Si ya lo recuerdo, un acto muy atrevido de su parte no lo cree? Y algo cobarde, al enviar un niño en su lugar.

Joe.- tal ves, pero déjeme decirle señorita que usted es toda una belleza, además creo que deberían juzgarla de bruja pues me ha hechizado y digamos que me gustaría ser algo más que un amigo para usted.

Mimi.- (tartamudeo un poco) yo... (Con voz firme) lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo de usted, pues no creo que usted y yo seamos amigos pues esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos y la primera en que hablamos.

Joe.- que lastima!! (La toma del brazo, jalándola hacia la pista y comienza a bailar con ella) pero déjeme decirle una cosa, todas las damas, que saben lo que les conviene, mueren por desposarse conmigo, además de que lo que yo quiero lo consigo, y lo que yo quiero es a usted. (con su dedo índice acaricio maliciosamente el rostro de Mimi)

Mimi.- (sarcástica moviendo su rostro para apartar el dedo de el Mayor Joe) jajá, no me diga, pues le tengo una mala noticia yo no soy de nadie, y menos de un hombre tan... tan engreído como usted… ah!!! Otra cosa no todas las mujeres somos tan estúpidas como para dejar que hombres como usted nos traten de obtener como si fuéramos un objeto cualquiera o un trofeo.

Mimi lo pisa para librarse de él para luego irse de nuevo a su lugar junto a la ventana y se queda ahí muy enojada¿quien se creía ese tipo para tratarla así?, cuando paso un joven mesero tomo una copa de champaña se la llevo a los labios y apresuro el liquido hasta que no quedo gota alguna, ella no era ningún premio que se gana tan fácilmente como el Mayor Joe y desafortunadamente otros jóvenes creían, Joe por su parte estaba muy decidido a no dejarla ir, ya que él era un hombre muy codiciado y como él decía… lo que quería lo obtenía, así que mando a uno de sus sirvientes a que buscara la manera de obligarla a casarse con él lo antes posible, no importaba cuanto costara o quien se interpusiera, el lograría obtener a esa chica.

Entrada un poco la noche entró Matt muy apuesto en un elegante traje azul oscuro casi negro, pero un cabello algo mas desaliñado que de costumbre y se acerco a Izzy que seguía bailando con Satsu, tocó su hombro para preguntarle muy discretamente, intentando que la joven no escuchara su conversación.

Matt.- vino ella?

Izzy.- si, hace unos instante bailó con el Mayor Joe (volviéndose para verlo bien) tuvo demasiados problemas ¿no es así?

Matt.- ¿por que lo dices?

Izzy.- tal ves por su apariencia un tanto desaliñada

Matt.- admito que sí, se puso algo difícil, pero ya que le explique de que se trataba se calmo, aunque estuve cerca de… tu sabes (paso su dedo índice por su cuello, simulando una degollación) ahora… ¿en donde esta ella? (buscándola)

Izzy.- por allá (señaló el lugar en donde estaba Mimi) suerte!! (se volvió de nuevo a Satsu, que lo miraba extrañada, para después continuar bailando)

Matt camina hacia donde estaba Mimí, en el transcurso paso sus manos por su cabello para mejorarlo un poco, mientras llegaba pensaba en la forma de saludarla, cuando estaba cerca la observo detenidamente, dios se veía bellísima, usaba un hermoso vestido de color rosa pálido, con un escote que dejaba al descubierto sus bien definidas curvas y sus hombros suaves y aterciopelados, el vestido hacia parecer que llevaba un corsé con los bordes de abajo y arriba en color lila, su cabello estaba medio recogido, pero había varios bucles o rizos que caían sobre sus hombros que le daban un toque elegante y maravilloso, aun con ese antifaz que cubría la mitad de su rostro, se veía bellísima, la falda del vestido era sencilla pero amplia como los vestidos que usan las princesas y es que para él, ella era la hermosa princesa de un cuento de hadas que debía rescatar o… ¿ella lo rescataría a él?, por fin se acercó a ella, pero estaba ella tan distraída que no lo noto, el se aclaro la voz para hacerse notar.

Matt.-buenas noches señorita.

Mimi.- (dándose la vuelta bruscamente y apretando la copa vacía en sus manos) creí haberte dejado en claro que... (Ve a Matt y hace una reverencia formal) yo... lo siento Conde creí que era otra persona.

Matt.- no hay problema y por favor no me llame Conde, el título es algo incomodo mi nombre es Matt, (empezó a ponerse nervioso) bueno es Yamato, pero mis amigos me dicen Matt, usted entiende, y... ¿cual es su nombre?

Mimi.- (tratando de no reírse, pero mostrando una divertida sonrisa) si entiendo, mi nombre es Mimi (viendo que el chico estaba indeciso a invitarla a bailar, tomo la iniciativa) piensa invitarme a bailar o tendré que hacerlo yo? (pensando) _"yo dije eso"_ (hacia Matt) lo siento no quise decir eso, yo...

Matt.- (sorprendido) ¿que? o no, no se disculpe, yo tengo la culpa ¿Dónde quedaron mis modales¿Bailaría conmigo?

Matt le ofreció su brazo y Mimi lo tomó, se dirigieron a la pista, los dos comenzaron a bailar, como la fiesta era en honor de Matt, se apagaron luces y prendieron una sola que los alumbrara solo a ellos, las demás jovencitas, se la pasaron durante esa pieza hablando de Mimi ¿quien era¿Que tenia de especial ella, que no tuvieran las demás¿Por qué el Conde se fijó en ella y no en las demás?, las madres que estaban presentes con la idea de casar a alguna de sus hijas con el Conde rezaban por que él solo bailara con ella por diversión, para después buscar la oportunidad de acercar a una de sus niñas al Conde y comprometerlos, en fin, terminó esa pieza y prendieron luces de nuevo, todos comenzaron a bailar de nuevo, al igual que Mimi y Matt.


	7. FIESTA EN LA MANSION CONT

* * *

**Bien ya esta aqui la segunda parte de la fiesta, le vdd esta parte me gusto mucho pero la historia no termina aqui, espero que les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo, aunque todavia hay muchas sorpresas como ¿quien es el Caballero Oscuro? o ¿Con quien se quedara Mimi? pero eso lo sabran despues, bueno los dejo ya, dejen reviews please bye bye

* * *

**

Después de estar bailando por un rato, Matt la invito a la galería de su familia, pero Mimi prefirió ir al jardín ya que hacia una noche muy hermosa para tomar algo de aire fresco y desaparecer por unos instantes de las miradas fulminantes y ambiciosas de las jóvenes y madres presentes, afuera se sentaron en una banca mármol, los dos admiraban el cielo oscuro y despejado donde se podían admirar las bellas estrellas, Matt se quito el antifaz ya que no se sentía él mismo, pero Mimi aun lo conservaba ya que se sentía algo insegura sin el.

Matt.- ¿que le parece la fiesta miladi?

Mimi.- es… bueno muy entretenida…

Matt.- (interrumpiéndola) me alegro que le guste.

Mimi.- si, aunque... no me siento muy cómoda, siento que no encajo aquí, además de que creo que no soy del agrado de sus elegantes invitados.

Matt.- ¿por que lo dice? le puedo asegurar que encaja perfectamente, además de que tiene a la mayoría de los varones del salón locos por usted.

Mimi.- (dejo escapar una risita nerviosa) si claro, pero no creo que las jovencitas piensen lo mismo, en fin hábleme de usted Conde.

Matt.- ¿que le gustaría saber miladi?

Mimi.- alguna vez se ha sentido... diferente, yo siento que no encajo por que prefiero estar sola, leyendo libros, escribiendo, etc. (pensando) _"aunque hubo un tiempo que no fue así"_

Matt.-la comprendo perfectamente, solo por eso me dicen que soy un excéntrico, aburrido y demás, aunque la sociedad piensa que no lo sé (suspiro) pero no es así, sé mas de lo que piensan.

Mimi.- (pensativa) mmm, ya sé, alguna ves... ¿alguna vez se ha enamorado Conde?

Matt.- (sorprendido por la pregunta) pues si, dos veces en mi corta vida, la primera fue cuando solo era un niño, me enamore de una amiga de la familia, nos comprometieron, pero nuestras familias se destruyeron tiempo después y jamás la volví a ver,(pensando) _"aunque hubiese dado mi vida por encontrarla"_, la otra fue hace dos años, estaba enamorado de una joven del pueblo pero su familia la comprometió con otro hombre, íbamos a fugarnos, pero la noche que fui por ella, se rehusó, ella no quería hacer quedar mal a su familia ante la sociedad, así que se casó con aquel hombre al que no amaba y yo… yo me quede solo, aunque debo admitir que he sido victima de los planes casamenteros de muchas madres, pero siempre he logrado evadir los compromisos.

Mimi.- me imagino como se siente, yo creo estar enamorada de un joven, de hecho ayer lo ayude a escapar de algo, aun sin conocerlo y sin que él sepa que existo, pero sí se lo digo tal ves usted piense que soy una chica muy infantil y se reirá de mí.

Matt.- (cambio su mirada cálida por una fría) no, le aseguro que jamás pensaría eso de usted ¿quien es el afortunado?

Mimi.- de seguro ha escuchado hablar de él o lo ha visto en los diarios, al parecer se ha vuelto muy famoso, es… (Suspiro para después decir con una ilusionada sonrisa) _El Caballero Oscuro_.

Matt.- (sorprendido y con una mirada que mostraba algo de intolerancia) ¿que? pero como una hermosa doncella como usted puede fijarse en un hombre como él, él es... es un bastardo, un vil ladrón, le puedo asegurar que usted se merece más que un hombre como ese, un hombre como él jamás podría brindarle a usted un buen futuro.

Mimi.- ¿como quienes? como todos los caballeros ricos de aquí, que solo piensan en el dinero, el _Caballero Oscuro_ al menos les da el pase a la felicidad y no las trata como los de aquí que solo nos ven como un premio o un objeto que pueden obtener fácilmente por que la realidad es… que no es así (Mimi se paró de la banca y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín, Matt no tardo en ir tras de ella acorralándola en un árbol que estaba cerca)

Matt.- ¿que¿Alguien la ha tratado así?, si lo han hecho dígamelo que yo hablare con él y lo pondré en su lugar, pues un pobre diablo como esos no merece si quiera una mirada de usted.

Mimi.- sí, lo han hecho, el Mayor Joe, pero ya me he encargado yo de él, no hay de que preocuparse (fingió una sonrisa pues le preocupaban las palabras del Mayor)

Matt.- lamento haberle dicho todo eso, pero le puedo asegurar que hay miles de hombres que se mueren por que les dirija una mirada, una sonrisa, escuchar su voz y valen más la pena que ese **criminal** de _El Caballero Oscuro_ o **héroe **como lo ve usted (dijo en tono sarcastico)

Matt se acerco a ella y la acaricio, pero se dio cuenta que había algo que le estorbaba para ver bien su rostro, así que luego retiro el antifaz del rostro de ella para verla fijamente, Mimi lo veía a sus hermosos ojos azules que parecían un inmenso y peligroso océano, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el _Caballero Oscuro_, cuando quiso apartarse de Matt este la tenia por la cintura se acerco mas a ella hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron cerca, sus rostros aun mas, Mimi podía sentir su cálido aliento pegar contra su cara, después rozo sus labios, luego acerco sus labios a los oídos de ella, _Dios!! Estaba completamente fuera de si_ _"__**creo que yo soy uno de esos hombres**__"_ pensaba susurrarle Matt, los ojos de Mimí permanecían abiertos como enormes platos, mientras su piel se erizaba al sentirlo tan cerca y escuchar su respiración justo en su oído, el intentaba pronunciar algo, pero al no poder decir una palabra se dio por vencido y volvió al rostro de ella que permanecía totalmente sonrojada, él volvió a rozar sus labios con los propios pero cuando eso estuvo apunto de convertirse en un beso alguien los interrumpió.

Izzy.- amo Matt, las amigas de la señorita Mimi quieren informarle que ya casi es hora de retirarse.

Matt se alejo rápidamente de Mimí como si se hubiese quemado y miró a Izzy con cara de sorpresa, enfado y con ganas de matarlo por haber llegado en ese momento.

Mimi.- si, podrías decirles que en un segundo iré.

Matt.- si ya vamos (cuando se fue Izzy, Matt se aparto de ella, cuando se disponía a caminar ella lo jalo fuertemente del brazo haciéndolo quedar nuevamente frente a ella) ¿sucede algo?

Mimi.- señor Conde, es mi deber decirle que no puede dejar las cosas empezadas.

Mimi se lo tomo del traje acercándolo mas hacia ella y lo beso, Matt estaba muy sorprendido, pero correspondió el beso, además de que él también lo quería tanto como ella, la tomo de la cintura y así permanecieron unos momentos, después de un rato se alejaron y se miraron mientras Mimi le dirigía una dulce sonrisa.

Mimi.- es hora de irnos princesa.

Matt.- si, tiene razón Conde.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón al entrar se toparon con sus amigos ya que iban a ir a buscarlos, Matt y Mimi se miraron, mientras que Sora y Satsu se dirigieron miradas de emoción, además de que Sora había conseguido algo más que una amistad con Tai y Satsu con Izzy, Tai le dio un codazo a Matt con una sonrisa burlona, las chicas se despidieron de ellos y se fueron, Matt para no dar explicaciones se fue a ver que hacia en la fiesta.

En el camino de regreso Mimi permaneció muy callada pero había una discreta sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Sora y Satsu no paraban de hablar sobre el maravilloso baile, al llegar a la casa Sora y Satsu intentaron sacarle un poco de información a Mimi, pero esta se excuso diciendo que estaba muy cansada y se retiro a su habitación, cuando estuvo sola se cambio de ropas, saco su diario para escribir aquélla magnifica experiencia, pero entonces le vino a la mente _el Caballero Oscuro_ así que escribió también aquella sensación que sentía al pensar en él.

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio?? jeje a mi me gusto, pero aqui lo que importa es su opinion, aunque Matt lleva ventaja Mimi no puede dejar de pensar en el Caballero Oscuro, ese hombre misterioso que alimenta su deseo de aventura, pero aun falta saber si el Mayor Joe se quedara con las manos cruzadas o no, bueno despues traere mas espero les haya gustado.**


	8. UNA VISITA Y UNA DESAGRADABLE NOTICIA

* * *

**Hellooooo!! ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo de El Caballero Oscuro, bueno ahora la cosa se empieza a poner un poco tensa, jajaja bueno les dejo, espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Satsu entró muy temprano en la habitación de Mimi, se sentó al lado de la cama y la despertó, en su rostro había preocupación pues al parecer sospechaba algo acerca de una visita inesperada.

Satsu.- señorita Mimi, la madre de Sora, la señora Takenouchi, ha venido a visitarnos, lo raro es que llego sin avisar antes como es de su costumbre y dice que ha venido a hablar de algo con usted, que es muy importante, pero por el tono en que lo dijo, parece ser algo grande.

Mimi.- (levantándose de la cama inmediatamente) ¿Qué será¿No dijo que quería hablar conmigo?

Satsu.- no, no lo hizo, pero será mejor que me vaya debo terminar de preparar el desayuno.

Mimi.- si ve (Satsu salió de la habitación y Mimi se cambio de ropa) Mm. (pensativa) _de que querrá hablarme la Sra. Takenouchi y por que no habrá avisado que vendría._

Cuando estuvo lista bajo al comedor donde ya se encontraba Sora muy contenta con la presencia de su madre y le contaba acerca del maravilloso baile de la noche anterior, Satsu iba y venia dejando algunos platillos, por fin Mimi se acerco a la mesa, la Sra. Takenouchi se puso de pie y muy contenta la abrazo, pero algo en ese abrazo la hizo tener un mal presentimiento, algo malo se acercaba y seria algo grande.

Sra. Takenouchi.- (abrazando a Mimi cariñosamente) Mimi!! Cariño, que gusto verte de nuevo, espero que después pueda hablar contigo, es algo importante, algo acerca de tu futuro¡estoy tan feliz por ti! (dijo con un tono nostálgico y emocionado) parece que fue ayer cuando tus padres te dejaron a cargo mío y ahora… ops… (Dijo llevándose las manos a la boca delicadamente) casi descubro la sorpresa antes de tiempo.

Mimi.- si, claro, pero… ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Sra. Takenouchi.- todo a su tiempo cariño, ahora ven a desayunar con nosotras.

Mimi tomo asiento y comenzaron a desayunar, mientras comían Sora seguía relatando lo maravillosa que estuvo la noche para ella y Satsu, después miro a Mimi con malicia y diversión, luego entre ella y Satsu se lanzaron miradas de complicidad.

Sora.- (volviéndose hacia Mimi y luego a su madre) pero… Mimi estuvo bailando con el Conde toda la noche y después se desaparecieron por unos instantes los dos juntos.

Sra. Takenouchi.- ¿de verdad? (emocionada) dime Mimi ¿te divertiste en la fiesta?, aunque creo que es de muy mala educación de parte del Conde haberse ido contigo sin que tu llevaras a alguien de compañía.

Mimi.- si, estuvo bien (dijo Mimi sonriendo al recordar aquella maravillosa velada)

Sra. Takenouchi.- me alegro que te divirtieras, ya que Sora me había contado en sus cartas que casi no salían desde que se mudaron aquí, además cambiaron bastante en este tiempo, mis pequeñas, por que tu sabes Mimi que eres como una hija para mi.

Sora.- y para mi eres como una hermana (dijo dulcemente)

Mimi.-gracias y ustedes son como mi familia, las adoro.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Sora y Satsu decidieron ir al pueblo para ver si se encontraban con Tai e Izzy, Mimi había salido la hermoso jardín a pasear, se sentó en una banca y encontró el diario, hablaban sobre el Caballero Oscuro, según el alcalde lo seguían muy de cerca, pues el dia anterior tuvieron una dura persecución que termino en la perdida de su rastro DE NUEVO, pero sentían que ya estaban muy próximos a capturarlo y esperaban muy pronto dar con él, arrestarlo y enviarlo a la horca, Mimi sintió que un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, no podía permitir que mataran a ese joven pero no podía hacer nada, tenia que advertirle, pero ¿Cómo?, estaba muy preocupada, pero lo más seguro es que el Caballero Oscuro ya supiera así que tal ves se encontraba fuera del alcance de los oficiales.

Aunque había muchas posibilidades de que el Caballero Oscuro ya se le hubiera adelantado a los oficiales Mimi no podía evitar estar muy preocupada, pero en ese momento la voz de la Sra. Takenouchi la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Sra. Takenouchi.- ¿puedo sentarme?

Mimi.- (mirándola) si, claro, de que quería hablarme (preguntó llena de curiosidad, con un extraño presentimiento)

Sra. Takenouchi.- veras Mimi, ayer recibí una noticia, al dejarte tus padres bajo mi cuidado me convierte en tu tutora y esta noticia necesitaba de mi permiso y yo lo concedí (emocionada) mi querida niña, tus padres estarían igual de orgullosos que yo, pues estas comprometida, ayer pidieron tu mano, no creo que haya un hombre más digno de ti que él.

Mimi.- (sorprendida) ¿Qué? Pero ¿Quién? Si yo no sabía nada de esto.

Sra. Takenouchi.- (emocionada) dice que te ha visto un par de veces y que esta muy enamorado de ti, parece una buena persona además de que es importante y rico, te imaginas mis dos niñas con dos personas importantes.

Mimi.- (sorprendida, sentía que le recorrían escalofríos por todo su cuerpo) ¿pero quien es?

Sra. Takenouchi.- es… (dejándola en suspenso por un prolongado tiempo) el Mayor Joe, OH!! Querida te felicito, estas comprometida con un gran hombre, vas a ser muy feliz, ya lo veras.

Mimi.- (horrorizada se levanta de la banca) ¿Qué?, no puede ser (pensando, totalmente fuera de si) _lo hizo, lo hizo, encontró la manera de retenerme, pero no, yo no quiero estar con él, tal vez, la mama de Sora entienda y no me obligue a casarme con el, si le explico mis razones._

Sra. Takenouchi.- no es fantástico querida??

Mimi.- no, no lo es, se quien es ese hombre y es un tonto además yo no lo amo, ha sido un grosero conmigo.

Sra. Takenouchi.- esas son tonterías, no puede ser tan malo, además ya nadie se casa por amor cariño, aunque ya todo esta arreglado, la boda será la semana próxima.

Mimi.- (horrorizada y enfadada) no, no pueden hacerme esto, por favor no.

Sra. Takenouchi.- no seas tonta, esto es por tu bien, ya veras que vas a ser muy feliz (se pone de pie y acaricia a Mimi)

Mimi.- (enojada y con mirada cristalina frente a la Sra. Takenouchi grita a todo pulmon) NO!! JAMÁS ME CASARE CON ÉL!! (Se va corriendo y comienza a llorar)

Mimi salió corriendo del jardín hacia el bosque, cuando iba se topo con Sora, Satsu y sus respectivas parejas en su regreso del pueblo, al verla en ese estado se preocuparon y se acercaron a ella.

Sora.- ¿Qué te sucede amiga?

Mimi.- ya se ha que ha venido tu madre.

Satsu.- ¿a que señorita Mimi¿Qué sucedió?

Mimi.- me ha comprometido con el hombre más ruin y despreciable del mundo.

Sora.- (sorprendida y preocupada) ¿Qué¿Quién es ese hombre?

Mimi.- el Mayor Joe, el joven del mercado, el que me regalo la flor.

Satsu.- ¿Qué? (enojada) ese hombre jamás me dio buena espina.

Izzy.- nosotros debemos regresar, Matt nos estaba esperando para un asunto sobre algo importante (le dio un codazo a Tai) creo que este momento es de ustedes y las dejaremos a solas.

Tai.- (entendiendo la indirecta) si, debemos irnos, hasta luego

Tai e Izzy se alejaron, mientras que Mimi salió corriendo de nuevo, Sora y Satsu se dirigieron a la casa lo más rápido posible para intentar persuadir a la madre de Sora, la Sra. Takenouchi les explico la situación, aunque Sora y Satsu tampoco estaban de acuerdo no podían hacer nada ya que la fecha de la boda ya estaba fijada y los preparativos ya se estaban llevando a acabo, las chicas sentían una tremenda pena por su amiga.

Mientras tanto Tai e Izzy fueron en busca de Matt y darle la noticia tal ves el sabría que hacer o tal vez el encontraría la manera de que el Mayor Joe declinara su propuesta de matrimonio hacia la chica, pero el tiempo se estaba acabando.

Izzy.- señor Matt, le tenemos una mala noticia.

Tai.- no te vayas a enojar, demasiado (dijo burlonamente)

Izzy.- no es momento para tus bromas.

Matt.- déjense de tanto misterio ¿Qué sucede?

Tai.- pues veras, no creo que te guste nadita

Matt.- (molesto) me van a decir que sucede o no?? Están comenzando a desesperarme.

Izzy.-no es nada sencillo, tiene que ver con la señorita Mimi

Matt.- ¿Mimi? (preocupado) ¿que hay con ella¿Le paso algo?

* * *

**O.O Oh!! dios el suspenso, la visita de la mama de Sora ha llegado con una mala notica para Mimi, pero ahora la mala noticia tambien ha llegado a los oidos de Matt, solo hay alguien que puede salvar a Mimi de las garras de un matrimonio arreglado con un hombre al que no ama y que es un... bueno ya saben jajaja, pero... que hara Matt sobre este asunto, descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de EL caballero Oscuro.**

**Ahora quiero dejar un pequeño recadito a una de las chicas que ha leido mi fic, bueno esq me pidio que pusiera a T.K. la verdad es que se me hace un personaje muy tierno pero mi historia ya estaba terminada, y no tenia un lugar donde publicarla, hasta que entre a aqui, ahora ya tengo y al publicarla le agrego algunos ultimos toques es por eso que T.K. no aparece, disculpame, pero prometo que en el proximo que haga lo incluire a el tambien.**

**Hasta luego, see ya!!! nn**


	9. EL RAPTO

* * *

**hOlA!! yA sToY dE vUelTa, BuEnO hE aQuI uN cApItUlO mAs De El CaBalLeRo OsCuRo, EsPeRo Lo dIsFrUtEn TaNtO cOmO yO, qUiErO aGrAdEcEr A lAs PeRsOnItAs SpEcIaLeS qUe HaN lEiDo Mi FiC!! gRaX y Un SaLuDo Y AbRaZo FuErTe, WeNo LoS DeJo!!!****

* * *

**

_Izzy.- señor Matt, le tenemos una mala noticia. _

_Tai.- no te vayas a enojar, demasiado (dijo burlonamente) _

_Izzy.- no es momento para tus bromas. _

_Matt.- déjense de tanto misterio ¿Qué sucede? _

_Tai.- pues veras, no creo que te guste nadita _

_Matt.- (molesto) me van a decir que sucede o no?? Están comenzando a desesperarme. _

_Izzy.-no es nada sencillo, tiene que ver con la señorita Mimi _

* * *

Tai.- todavía no (dice burlonamente) bueno lo que sucede es que... ella... bueno a ella... la comprometieron la noche del baile.

Matt.- (horrorizado) ¿que?, no puede ser¿con quien? (pensando) _" ¿Por qué no me lo dijo¿Por qué no me dijo que estaba comprometida?"_

Izzy.- no creo que le agrade saber quien es esa persona, amo

Matt.-**DILO YA¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES?** (enojado)

Izzy.- el Mayor Joe, convenció a la madre de Mimi, la boda será la semana próxima, según lo que escuche en el pueblo.

Tai.- ¿que piensas hacer amigo??

Matt.- ese idiota!! (Pensando)_ "entonces ella no sabia nada",_ no puedo dejar que otra ves me pase lo mismo, ya perdí una ves a una mujer así y no quiero que me vuelva a suceder¿creo que saben lo que pienso hacer o no?

Izzy.- si, amo preparare lo que necesita.

Tai.- será el rescate más valioso de tu vida, amigo.

Matt.- así es, no voy a perder de nuevo a la mujer que amo y el Caballero Oscuro se enterara de esto.

Mientras tanto Mimi se encontraba en el lago, sentada en una piedra su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas y traía en la mano una flor, mientras lloraba amargadamente deshojaba aquella flor y dejaba caer los pétalos en el agua, de pronto detrás de ella se escucho un ruido, ella se secó las lagrimas, entonces se dio la vuelta, detrás de los arboles apareció el Mayor Joe con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro.

Joe.- aquí esta mi bella prometida.

Mimi.- (se pone de pie, mirándolo con desprecio y le grita enojada) Tu... eres un... un...**te odio**, jamás me casaría con alguien como tu, preferiría morir.

Joe.- no entiendo por que te pones así querida (sonríe cínicamente mientras se le acerca aun más) otras darían su vida por casarse conmigo, piénsalo, tendrás todo lo que siempre has soñado, yo voy a darte todo lo que desees y hasta más.

Mimi.- tal vez, pero yo no soy como las otras y aunque... (Se detuvo antes de continuar, jalo aire) aunque me casara contigo solo tendrías de mi odio y desprecio, por que no eres más que una basura y jamás serás para mi algo más que eso.

Joe.- lo sé pero no creas que me preocupa mucho (la toma de la barbilla) te dije que lo que yo quiero lo obtengo y así lo hice (la besa)

Mimi.- (se aleja bruscamente de el) déjame en paz, **yo jamás seré tuya** y jamás obtendrás nada de mi, me escuchaste!!!.

Joe.- muy tarde querida, a partir de la próxima semana serás mi mujer y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda evitarlo.

El mayor Joe se alejo de ella, Mimi se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras se abrazaba a si misma y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a ella, como es que paso que lo que nunca quiso que le sucediera a nadie le sucedía a ella, estaba desesperada como es que paso, lo que no quería que le sucediera a nadie, le sucedía a ella, ya no le quedaba nada, **ahora solo un milagro podía salvarla de tan cruel destino.**

Mientras tanto en una cabaña muy dentro del bosque un joven misterioso había escuchado la noticia y sabía que era hora de un nuevo rescate, así que ordeno a su compañero.

Joven misterioso.- alista el caballo, iré en un segundo (voltea a ver al otro personaje que estaba con él) y tú, dame la dirección de la chica o dime en donde se encuentra.

Los dos chicos al unisonó.- si señor.

Mientras un jovencito de 17 años se dirigía al establo supuestamente abandonado y abría un compartimiento secreto donde un magnifico corcel de color negro con una franja blanca en forma de rayo en la frente se encontraba atado, el otro joven de la misma edad que aquel chico misterioso escribía la dirección de la dama en apuros, el joven misterioso esta en una habitación un tanto oscura con una sola vela alumbrando, como casi era de noche la vela no alumbraba mucho, se puso de pie a un lado de la cama, abrió un compartimiento secreto de un escritorio que estaba frente a él, saco un atuendo oscuro y se vistió, era una camisa blanca suelta con cuello en v con dos tiras para amarrarla pero esas tiras permanecían desamarradas, las mangas eran largas pero permanecían arremangadas para que no estorbaran, llevaba un pantalón negro que le quedaba perfectamente a la figura del chico, después un antifaz negro que cubría casi todo el rostro excepto la boca, la nariz y dejaba los orificios de los ojos, y unas botas negras y unos guantes de cuero negros, con una capa de color negro para completar el misterioso atuendo.

Cuando estuvo listo salió de la habitación, el sol estaba por ocultarse, sus compañeros le avisaron que todo estaba listo, le entregaron un ramo de flores, una tarjeta en blanco, el joven misterioso tomo una pluma, saco un tintero y escribió en ella, la acomodo en el ramo de modo que no fuera a caerse entre todo el movimiento, después uno de sus compañeros le entrego una hoja doblada con la dirección que debía seguir, después cuidadosamente sus acompañantes se fueron y él se quedo solo esperando el momento, leyó la hoja que su compañero le entrego y encontró el nombre de la joven _"Mimi Tachikawa",_ al leer el apellido de esta se le helo la sangre sin motivo alguno.

Joven.- _de modo que eres tú_ (se dijo a si mismo)

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí Mimi ya estaba un poco mejor se había pasado la tarde llorando en el lago, al ver que comenzaba a anochecer decidió irse a su casa, en el camino iba muy distraída horribles pensamientos atacaban su mente, uno tras otro, sin dejarla siquiera respirar, se veía a si misma para en el altar frente al hombre que tanto odiaba, en su vestido blanco, pero entre todos esos terribles pensamientos apareció una luz de esperanza, antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar el acepto se veía secuestrada por aquel hombre maravilloso con el que tanto soñaba, cabalgando en sus brazos en su misterioso corcel negro hacia la felicidad.

En la cabaña con el joven misterioso, miró afuera y decidió que ya era hora, tomo su capa, se la puso y salió de la cabaña, afuera amarrado en un árbol se encontraba aquel magnifico caballo, al verlo el caballo se dejo consentir por las manos enguantadas de su dueño, después fue desatado y comenzó su recorrido.

Mimi acababa de salir del bosque y enfrente de ella a unos cuantos metros se encontraba su casa, pero por alguna razón no tenia ganas de entrar, sabia lo que encontraría, caras de falsa felicidad, además de compasión por parte de su mejor amiga a la que veía como una hermana y a su sirvienta a la que veía como otra hermana, se quedo parada entre los árboles, abrazada a uno de ellos, entonces detrás de ella se escuchó el crujir de ramas en el suelo y el movimiento de los arbustos, cuando se da la vuelta para ver que era, ve la figura de un caballo negro y su jinete que saltaban los arbustos para llegar a ella, en ese momento reconoce a aquel jinete.

Mimi.- (susurrando) _**El… El Caballero Oscuro.**_

El caballo comienza a acercarse a ella a toda velocidad, entonces ella sale corriendo a su casa, pero cuando estaba a centímetros de la puerta el caballo se interpone, Mimi gritaba asustada, intento correr hacia otro lado pero el caballo la alcanzo, el jinete la tomo bruscamente por la cintura subiéndola al caballo, cuando Satsu abrió la puerta vio la figura imponente del caballo frente a ella y el jinete le arrojo el ramo de flores, Satsu estaba paralizada, vio como cayeron las flores al suelo y después como se alejaba aquel hombre con Mimi en brazos inconsciente.

Satsu.- (entra a la casa corriendo con el ramo de flores y busca a la Sra. Takenouchi) Sra. Takenouchi ha sucedido algo terrible.

Sra. Takenouchi.- (sin comprender, ve el ramo de flores) ¿Qué sucede querida¿Qué hay de malo con que te envíen flores? Al contrario creo que ese es un gesto muy amable y tal vez pronto celebramos otra boda (dijo ella sonriéndole)

Sora.- (aparece detrás de Satsu) ¿Qué sucede aquí¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Satsu.- no es lo que parece, se trata de Mimi.

Sra. Takenouchi.- supongo que el Mayor Joe le envió esas flores, pero que lindo detalle de su parte, ahora donde se habrá metido esta niña.

La tarjeta que se encontraba en el ramo cae al suelo y Sora la recoge

Sora.- (lee la nota) no mama, estas no son flores del Mayor Joe (anonadada) son… son del _Caballero Oscuro_, **se ha llevado a Mimi**.

Sra. Takenouchi.- ¿Qué? (horrorizada) ¿Qué haremos ahora¿Qué dirá la gente?

Satsu.- eso no es importante, lo importante es encontrar a Mimi, debemos avisar al magistrado para que hagan algo.

Las tres se dirigieron rápidamente al pueblo a avisar al magistrado, pronto el rumor de que la señorita Tachikawa había sido raptada por tan conocido ladrón llego a casa del Mayor Joe, este enfurecido mando buscar a la chica aunque fuera de noche, ya que no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que le había costado tanto trabajo ganar.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí, Mimi despertó, se encontraba en una cama recostada, no recordaba que había sucedido, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con un pasillo y 4 puertas, abrió cada una de ellas y eran enormes habitaciones, después salió a una enorme sala, en uno de los sillones un joven se encontraba dormido, cuando se acercó se sorprendió y recordó lo sucedido.

Mimi.- (susurrando) ahora lo recuerdo fui raptada por _El Caballero Oscuro_, yo podría… (Acercándose a la mascara de él) saber… quien es, pero... (se detuvo y se alejó)

Por alguna razón no se atrevía a ver quien era ese joven, se sentó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida. A la mañana siguiente el joven se despertó y encontró a la joven dormida en el sillón de al lado, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, preparo algo de desayunar y lo puso en la mesa, desayunó y después se sentó en el sillón a contemplar a la joven, de verdad era hermosa y no pudo evitar sentir el deseo de acariciar aquel angelical rostro.

Cuando Mimi despertó, se encontró con los hermosos ojos azul zafiro del joven, ella se sintió a penada ya que él estaba despierto y ella se había quedado dormida, además de que la manera en que la miraba era muy intensa y en su rostro existia una hermosa sonrisa.

Caballero.- buenos días

Mimi.- buenos días (nerviosa y fingiendo) ¿Quién demonios es usted?

Caballero.- tranquila señorita, creo que es mejor que coma algo (apunta hacia la mesa donde había bastante comida)

Mimi.- (indecisa se levanta y se sienta en la mesa) yo… muchas gracias

Mientras Mimi comía el joven se dirigió hacia unas puertas hechas con cristal, las abrió y salió hacia un balcón ahí había sillas que tenían una hermosa vista hacia la playa, pero también había hermosas flores por doquier, el joven se recargo en el barandal del balcón a observar el mar con una copa de vino que tiempo atrás se había servido pero que no había tenido tiempo de saborear, mientras la fresca brisa mojaba lo poco que se veía de su rostro.

Después de unos instantes Mimi se reunió con el y estaba asombrada de la belleza del lugar, el joven que se encontraba a su lado la observó detenidamente, aquel sencillo vestido en color rosa pálido le quedaba de maravilla, no había visto mujer más hermosa, ni siquiera en su pasado, en ese momento la joven lo miró fijamente como tratando de descubrir su identidad, el joven se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia una silla y se sentó, Mimi lo siguió y se sentó frente a el.

Mimi.- Mm. podría decirme cuanto tiempo permaneceré en este lugar.

Caballero.- (aunque la chica se mostraba tranquila, el percibía el nerviosismo en su voz) tranquila no voy a hacerte daño, permaneceremos aquí un par de días, hasta que la policía se tranquilice, después será libre.

Mimi.- ¿a que se refiere con que seré libre?

Caballero.- supongo que has escuchado de mi, el _Caballero Oscuro_, pues yo _**"rapto"**_ jovencitas que están destinadas a casarse por que sus padres las obligan o las venden, aunque la gente de tu tipo solo me ve como un miserable _ladrón_, yo a esas jovencitas las mantengo aquí por un tiempo y luego les doy el boleto de un barco y algo de dinero para que escapen de ese destino y encuentren su propia felicidad.

Mimi.- ya veo, pero aunque yo tengo ese destino y quiero huir de el, yo… yo no quisiera irme de aquí, se que tal ves le parezca atrevido de mi parte pero ¿podría quedarme aquí? Solo mis amigos sabrán donde estoy.

Caballero.- (anonadado) ¿Qué?, lo siento pero eso es imposible, que más quisiera yo que compartir esta humilde casa con una mujer tan bella como usted, pero no, eso muy arriesgado.

Mimi.- no, le aseguro que no, yo podría convertirme en su cómplice, vera desde niña he soñado con vivir una aventura como las que usted tiene.

Caballero.- lo siento pero no, esta no es la vida para personas como usted ni la que una joven como tú se merece, la vida de un ladrón no es lo que parece.

El joven se levantó de donde estaba sentado y entró de nuevo a la enorme casa, se dirigió a la puerta, miró hacia afuera, suspiró y volteo a ver a Mimi que se había puesto de pie minutos después que él que se encontraba a media sala.

Caballero.- saldré un momento por algunas cosas que necesito y por su boleto, no salga para nada de aquí, aquí estara a salvo.

Antes de que Mimi pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna él salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras él, se monto en su caballo y pocos minutos después desapareció en el camino.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Ishida el joven Conde entró en ella con un papel en las manos, su vestimenta lucia un tanto desaliñada por su viaje en el caballo, ya que odiaba los carruajes, prefería sentirse libre y la única manera en sentir esa libertad era montado en su caballo para así sentir la fresca brisa sobre su rostro al cabalgar, sus amigos se acercaron a él y este les dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Matt.- nuestro plan dio resultado, el _Caballero Oscuro_ se entero del caso de Mimi y se la ha llevado.

Izzy.- si, la noticia ya se escucha por todo el pueblo.

Tai.- y el Mayor Joe esta muerto de rabia, tiene a sus tropas buscando a la chica por todas partes, pero nadie sabe en donde se esconde aquel _ladrón_, por lo tanto será difícil encontrarla.

Matt.- lo sé, pero al menos realizó uno de sus sueños, conocer al hombre que le gusta y vivir una gran aventura.

Izzy.- ¿de que esta hablando señor?

Tai.- si amigo, que no eras tu el hombre de sus sueños.

Matt.- no, la noche del baile ella me confeso sentirse atraída por ese hombre, pero se que él no es más que una basura para ella, él no le puede dar una vida de felicidad, ese hombre no existe, solo es… solo es un hombre que cumple con una misión y no la valorara jamás.

* * *

**yEeIiIi!!! Un CaPiTuLo MaS q lEs PaReCiO!! bUeNo DeJeN sUs CoMeNtArIoS y NoS vErEmOs pRoNtO pOr AcA cOn Un NuEvO cApItUlO, sEe yAaa!!!**


	10. CON EL CABALLERO OSCURO

* * *

**Hola!! lamento la tardanza pero ya estoy de vuelta y esto se esta poniendo bueno asi que los dejo para que lo lean dejen comentarios y les agradezco los pasado jejeje bien espero que lo disfruten** **

* * *

**

_Tai.- si amigo, que no eras tu el hombre de sus sueños. _

_Matt.- no, la noche del baile ella me confeso sentirse atraída por ese hombre, pero se que él no es más que una basura para ella, él no le puede dar una vida de felicidad, ese hombre no existe, solo es… solo es un hombre que cumple con una misión y no la valorara jamás. _

* * *

Izzy.- ¿Qué pasaría si encontraran al _Caballero Oscuro_? 

Tai.- hable con unos oficiales esta mañana y me dijeron que **lo enviarían a la horca**.

Matt.- pues esperemos que Mimi logre ser libre antes de que lo encuentren, por que seria una pena que viera morir al hombre que **ama**.

Varias horas después un caballo negro fue atado en el establo de una mansión escondida en la playa, el jinete, entro en la casa y llamo a la joven pero no había respuesta, el joven molesto empezó a revisar todas y cada una de las habitaciones sin resultado, preocupado y esperando lo peor se dirigió al enorme jardín trasero de la casa, comenzó a caminar por el lugar pero no la encontraba, de pronto en el centro del enorme jardín había unos silloncitos y alcanzo a ver la fina figura de la joven sentada en uno de los sillones cubriendo su rostro con un libro que bajaba de vez en cuando para observar el mar, entro de nuevo a la casa y se sirvió un trago en una pequeña copa de cristal para después volver a salir. Él se acerco a ella cautelosamente, se sentó en un silloncito frente a la chica, que estaba tan concentrada en su libro que ni siquiera noto la presencia del joven este subió las botas llenas de lodo sobre la pequeña mesita que lo separaba de la chica, mientras examinaba entretenido el contenido de la copa.

Caballero.- creí que habías escapado (dijo en un tono frió, sentado en el sillón cruzando las piernas, con su mano tocando delicadamente su frente para después dar un sorbo a la copa)

Mimi.- (sorprendida y bajando el libro para encontrase con aquellos hermosos ojos) eh!!

Caballero.- cuando llegue te llame y al no obtener respuesta pensé que habías huido, estaba apunto de salir a buscarte para atarte a la cama hasta el día en que pudiera dejarte ir (dijo en tono divertido meneando la copa haciendo que aquel liquido tinto se moviera).

Mimi.- (con un tono firme y algo molesta por el comentario) lamento no haberlo escuchado, pero ya le dije que deseo quedarme con usted y ser su cómplice

Caballero.- ¿Por qué eres tan terca mujer? Ya te dije que no, **T-r-a-b-a-j-o s-o-l-o**, que te quede claro eso.

Mimi.- lo sé, pero, por favor permítame quedarme tal ves le sea de ayuda de algún modo, puedo prepárale de comer, hacerme cargo de sus ropas, no sé, algo, pero por favor déjeme quedarme.

Caballero.- ya te lo dije es muy arriesgado, comprende no puedes quedarte (le dijo fastidiado apurando la bebida mientras fruncía el ceño al sentir resbalar todos ese liquido por su garganta)

Mimi.- pero…

Caballero.- (la interrumpe) no, no puedes quedarte, (puso violentamente la copa en la mesita y después ve el libro que traía Mimi en sus brazos) ¿Qué demonios estas leyendo?

Mimi.- ¿Qué? (ve el libro) ah!! Esto, lo encontré en la biblioteca, pero dime ¿Por qué tienes este libro acerca de la vida de Conde Yamato?

Caballero.- (enojado se levanta y arrebata el libro a la joven) eso no te importa, veras he observado a ese tipo y es un excéntrico, además se lo que él piensa de mi, sé que esta en la brigada en contra mía para llevarme a la **horca**, ha estado ayudando al Magistrado para intentar encontrarme pero no lo ha logrado y **no creo que lo haga**.

El Caballero se levanta de donde estaba sentado y se dirige a la casa, Mimi unos minutos después se pone de pie para ir tras él, entra en la casa y ve al joven sentado en la sala frente a la chimenea, el día había sido muy largo y agotador, Mimi entro en la cocina y después de un rato llamo al joven para que se sentara con ella a cenar.

Caballero.- (observando la cena) y… esto??

Mimi.- quería agradecerte, por lo que haces por mi además de las otras chicas, sabes el Conde tiene una mala impresión de ti al igual que todo el pueblo, pero yo sé que no es así, que todo lo que dicen de ti es mentira, además…

Caballero.- (interrumpiéndola) ¿Qué¿Cómo sabes que no soy así?

Mimi.- yo… no lo se, solo lo presiento, además tu también tienes una mala impresión del Conde, él es una buena persona, es dulce, tierno, admito que a veces suele ser frió, pero se preocupa por los demás, por otro lado si vamos a convivir por un tiempo debemos llevarnos bien ¿no lo crees? Otra cosa es… que no me gustaría verte morir y que tu **honorable** misión terminara allí. (dijo sonriéndole dulcemente)

Caballero.- supongo (termina de cenar y se pone de pie) gracias, ahora iré a bañarme y me iré a dormir, pero no creas que cambiare de opinión con esto.

Mimi.- si (se levanta recoge los platos y los lava) yo iré a dormir un poco.

Mimi se dirigió a la habitación donde el caballero la llevo cuando llegaron a ese lugar tan hermoso, se recostó en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había descubierto en aquel libro, el enemigo al que ella buscaba era el, el Conde, el Conde Yamato Ishida, pero… ¿será que el sabe que ella es su enemiga?, no era imposible que lo supiera, después recordó lo que había hablado con el joven Matt el día del baile.

* * *

FLASH BACK 

Matt.- ¿que le gustaría saber my lady?

Mimi.- alguna ves se ha sentido... diferente, yo siento que no encajo por que prefiero estar sola, leyendo libros, escribiendo, etc.

Matt.-la comprendo perfectamente, solo por eso me dicen que soy un excéntrico, aunque la sociedad crea que no lo se.

Mimi.- (pensando) Mm., ya se, alguna ves... ¿alguna vez se ha enamorado Conde?

Matt.- (sorprendido) Mm. pues si, dos veces en mi corta vida, la primera fue cuando solo era un niño, me enamore de una amiga de la familia, nos comprometieron, pero nuestras familias se destruyeron tiempo después y jamás la volví a ver, la otra fue hace dos años, estaba enamorado de una joven del pueblo pero su familia la comprometió con otro hombre, íbamos a fugarnos, pero la noche que fui por ella, se rehusó ya que no quería hacer quedar mal a su familia ante la sociedad, así que se caso con aquel hombre que no quería y yo me quede solo.

fin de flash back

* * *

El joven Conde Matt la había mencionado como uno de sus primeros amores, si el supiera su identidad no la habría mencionado, no la habría besado o ¿lo habría hecho?, eso no importaba pues ya no volvería a verlo, entonces recordó al joven _Caballero Oscuro_, la noche ya estaba avanzada, Mimi no podía evitar desear saber la identidad del chico misterioso, se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la recamara del _Caballero_, entró en ella sin hacer ruido y lo contemplo dormido en su cama aun con aquella mascara cubriéndole el rostro, entonces vio el libro que él le arrebato por la tarde, lo tomó, estaba apunto de salir, pero algo dentro de ella la impulso a sentarse en la orilla de la cama junto al _Caballero_, dejo el libro a un lado, se acerco a él y claramente en aquella silenciosa noche podía escuchar el retumbar de las olas al tocar tierra en la playa y también el pacifico sonido de la respiración del hombre que dormía cerca de ella. 

Mimi se encontraba sentada ahí tan cerca de él, escuchaba aquellos diminutos sonidos que solo por la noche se escuchan, miró al joven nuevamente, después bajo su mirada a los labios de este, aquellos labios que escondían tan bella sonrisa, con su dedo índice acaricio levemente aquellos labios, lentamente se acercó a él y rozo sus labios con los propios, el joven despertó, pero aun seguía medio dormido, al ver a Mimi tan cerca la tomo por el cuello acercándola a él para darle un tierno beso, ella estaba totalmente sorprendida y se abrazo al joven por el cuello.

A la mañana siguiente el joven despertó y se encontró con la joven dormida a su lado, él se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, se dirigió al balcón que daba a la playa, bajo por unas escaleras que estaban cerca y se sentó en una camilla en donde se hundió en sus pensamientos, después de unos instantes, la voz de Mimi lo hizo voltear a su lado, donde se encontraba de pie la joven.

Mimi.- (sonriente) buenos días.

Caballero.- (serio y frió) buenos días (dirige su mirada al mar)

Mimi.- (se acerca a él preocupada) estas enojado??

Caballero.- (serio y frió) ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Mimi.- yo… no lo sé, supongo que lo distingo en tu voz

Caballero.- pues a decir verdad si lo estoy, puedes explicarme ¿Qué hacías anoche en mi habitación? (decía él con su mirada fija en el mar y una leve alteración en su voz)

Mimi.- ah!! Con que es por eso??

Caballero.- te hice una pregunta?? (Dijo mirándola fijamente con una mirada fría como el hielo)

Mimi.- ya lo sé, mira fui por el libro de los Ishida, quería terminar de leerlo, recuerdas algo??

Caballero.- (fríamente y volviendo su mirada de nuevo al mar pero con un aire de preocupación y curiosidad) no, ayer se me pasaron los tragos, por que?... debería?? **Paso algo??**

Mimi.- (entristecida y pensando) "no lo recuerda, no recuerda el beso pero… ¿Por qué?, o tal ves si lo recuerda pero él no quiere ilusionarme (dirigiéndose al caballero) no, no sucedió nada, solo… (Suspira) yo… (Se acerca a él) yo…

Caballero.- tu que?? Sabes (la ve muy cerca) quiero ir a caminar necesito despejar algunas ideas y pensar como vamos a salir sin que nos vean y llevarte al muelle a que tomes el barco, te veo después.

El _Caballero Oscuro_ se levanta de donde estaba y se va a caminar por la playa, Mimi se sintió rechazada ya que era obvio que algo le molestaba al _Caballero Oscuro_, además algo dentro de ella le decía que el recordaba el beso, aunque él no lo admitiera, Mimi comenzó a correr hacia aquel joven hasta alcanzarlo.

Mimi.- (gritando) espera!!

Caballero.- que sucede?? (Dando la vuelta)

Mimi.- no he terminado de hablar.

Caballero.- ya lo sé, pero ahora no tengo tiempo.

Mimi.- que?? Pero si no tienes nada que hacer.

Caballero.- que quieres??

Mimi.- (ruborizada) yo… solo quería hacerte una pregunta, bueno mejor quiero refrescarte la memoria por que ayer si sucedió algo

Caballero.- de que hablas??

Mimi se acerca, lo jala de la camisa hasta tenerlo frente a ella, en los ojos del joven había confusión, Mimi lo miró fijamente y sonrió, él sin darse cuenta le devolvió la sonrisa, ella lo jalo mas y lo beso, el chico estaba sorprendido de la valentía de la chica, la joven subió sus brazos y rodeo el cuello del chico, el rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de ella, cuando Mimi tenia sus brazos en el cuello del chico enmascarado encontró el nudo con el que la mascara se ataba, cuidadosamente la desato para que el joven no lo notara, cuando se separaron un poco para tomar aire, Mimi sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *


	11. LA VERDAD

* * *

**Holaaaa!! ya estoy de vuelta lamento haberlas dejado tanto tiempo pero tenia algunos problemillas, jejeje, pero no c alarme ya regrese y les rebelare el secreto de la historia, bueno las dejo, please dejen reviews, xao!!!**

* * *

_Mimi se acerca, lo jala de la camisa hasta tenerlo frente a ella, en los ojos del joven había confusión, Mimi lo miró fijamente y sonrió, él sin darse cuenta le devolvió la sonrisa, ella lo jalo más y lo beso, el chico estaba sorprendido de la valentía de la chica, la joven subió sus brazos y rodeo el cuello del chico, el rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de ella, cuando Mimi tenia sus brazos en el cuello del chico enmascarado encontró el nudo con el que la mascara se ataba, cuidadosamente la desato para que el joven no lo notara, cuando se separaron un poco para tomar aire, Mimi sonrió maliciosamente._

* * *

Caballero.- que sucede?? (Pregunto él deseoso por un poco más de aquellos dulces labios, al mismo tiempo que la apretaba más contra su cuerpo como si no quisiera dejarla ir)

Mimi.- perdóname, pero necesito saber quien eres, quiero saber quien es el hombre al que **amo** (le decía con la frente recargada en su pecho y su mirada en la arena pues sabia que estaba violando la confianza que el joven había depositado en ella, pero de igual manera ella no pensaba decírselo a nadie)

Caballero.- ¿Qué? Sabes que no puedo decírtelo… (Fue interrumpido por el dedo de Mimi sobre sus labios)

Mimi.- lo se, **pero no me lo vas a decir** (mirándolo nuevamente de una manera maliciosa a los ojos, sintiendo un deseo cada vez mas grande por saber quien era ese hombre)

Caballero.- (sin comprender) no??

Mimi.-no (sus manos aun seguían en el cuello del chico, tomo la mascara y la jalo hacia delante para sacársela y al mismo tiempo decía) **me lo vas a mostrar**.

El joven estaba paralizado pues no había visto aquello venir, Mimi había sido muy lista, pero es que el chico estaba tan distraído por sus labios, su sonrisa, sus ojos, toda ella lo había **hipnotizado**, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando ella desato la mascara, solo sintió un jalón y de pronto vio su mascara en manos de Mimi y en su rostro había sorpresa, incredulidad, no podía creerlo, estaba tan confundida… el misterioso caballero del cual estaba enamorada no era otro mas que **_el Conde_**…, **_Yamato Ishida era el Caballero Oscuro_**, Mimi tiro la mascara y sin previo aviso comenzó a correr hacia la casa.

Matt (Caballero).- Mimi espera! ( recoge la mascara y comienza a correr tras ella)

Cuando la alcanzo la tomo por el brazo, ella se dio la vuelta, su rostro estaba empapado en lagrimas, sus ojos lo miraban con desprecio y sin previó aviso le dio una bofetada, con el rostro volteado por el golpe no dejaba de sujetar uno de los brazos de Mimi con fuerza para que no se le escapase, después se volvió de nuevo hacia ella sosteniéndole un fría e intensa mirada.

Mimi.- (gritándole llena de rabia y dolor) ¿Por qué¿Por qué no me lo dijiste¿Por qué maldita sea no me dijiste que eras tú?? (Gritó ella perdiendo todo su auto control y respeto alguno)

Matt.- usted sabia que no podía hacerlo, además de que no quería meterla en problema algunos, pues usted y yo nos conocemos y eso hubiese dificultado las cosas, tenia que mantener esto en secreto como siempre lo he hecho y **no espero que lo entienda pero así son las cosas.**

Mimi.- yo… yo confiaba en ti, aunque ahora veo que no puedo hacerlo más, pero ahora dime ¿Quién eres tú? O acaso tampoco eres Matt, él Matt que yo conozco (decía l mismo tiempo que se soltaba Matt pues el había bajado su fuerza y se abrazo a si misma mientras contenía las demás lagrimas que venían) no lo entiendo… (Fue interrumpida)

Matt.- ya te lo dije **no espero que lo entiendas**, al menos no por ahora, pero sabes que no podía arriesgarme, **pero… como podías confiar en alguien que ni siquiera conocías, nunca lo habías visto, no sabias nada sobre él, eso realmente fue… imprudente… estupido, de haber sido otro pudiste correr peligro por confiar en él** (su mirada quemaba y al mismo tiempo helaba como la mas fría de las ventiscas)

Mimi.- (lo mira con tristeza y dolida por sus palabras) estùpida?? Tal ves tienes razón y lo soy!! Pero creía conocerte a ti… y… al otro hombre que… pretendías ser, solo dime acaso desconfiabas de mi?? **Desconfías de mi Yamato??** Alguna vez te di motivos para que desconfiaras de mi?? (Le pregunto ella insistente con su mirada llena de rabia clavada en la fría mirada que él le sostenía)

Matt.- (susurrando) no, no es eso, (le jalo de nuevo el brazo para atraerla hacia él pero ella permanecía firme en su lugar, así que se acerco a ella y apoyo su frente en la de ella mientras le decía con desesperación por hacerla entender) pero no podía arriesgarme, tu sabes que la policía me busca, el pueblo entero me busca, por algo que creen son crímenes, pero yo no lo veo así, ni tu tampoco, **acaso sabes lo que pasara si me atrapan?? Sabes el precio que tienen por mi cabeza??** (Casi perdiendo el control sobre si mismo y olvidándose de toda formalidad)

Mimi.-…

Matt.- **lo sabes?**

Mimi.-… No, no lo se

Matt.- **me llevarían a la horca**

Mimi.- **pero ese no es el punto**

Matt.- **entonces cual es??** (Dijo él separándose bruscamente de ella ya también molesto por la terquedad de aquella mujer)

Mimi.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tu lo sabias (le grita de nuevo) sabias que estaba enamorada, enamorada de alguien que no existe y aun así decidiste seguir jugando este maldito juego, sin decirme nada.

Matt.- (entristecido y le dio la espalda a Mimi) lo se, pero no podía decírtelo, no quería hacerte daño, si me descubrían y si se enteraban de que sabias algo, yo… no me perdonaría si algo te sucediera pues te acusarían de complicidad y entonces tú también sufrirías el mismo destino que yo, por eso te rapte para dejarte en libertad de el matrimonio con ese hombre y **para no perderte** como perdí a la otra chica (a sus costados sus manos se convirtieron en dos puños donde se albergaba todo su ira hacia si mismo por el amor que Mimi sentía hacia su otra personalidad y por el hecho de que se moriría si la hubiese visto casada con aquel idiota que la había comprado) la verdad es que pensaba tenerte el mayor tiempo posible con _" el caballero oscuro"_ para **tenerte un tiempo más a mi lado**, cuando me entere de que te casabas estalle en celos pero no solo era eso, yo… sentí que te perdía para siempre mi mundo se vino abajo , la verdad es que… **Te AMO** siempre lo he hecho ahora que lo pienso creo que también es tiempo de decirte la verdad a la pregunta que me hiciste en el baile, si me enamore, pero... solo de ti, la otra chica creí estar enamorado pero cuando fui por ella y me rechazo no me dolió, esa noche en la única en que pensé fue en ti, en nuestra niñez y entendí que siempre **he estado y estaré enamorado de ti** por eso también suspendí la búsqueda de tu familia pues la venganza ya no existía en mi y esa es la verdad… **Te amo** (aflojo los puños)

Mimi.- (sorprendida) ¿Q-qué?

Matt.- **Te Amo Mimi Tachikawa**, sin importar tu apellido, desde el primer momento en que te vi. Me di cuenta que eras la mujer que quería para mi, no como un premio, **sino como una mujer**, una fiel compañera, como mi fiel cómplice en mis locas aventuras pero solo como un hombre, **Yamato Ishida**, cuando mencionaste unirteme mi corazón salto de gusto y al mismo tiempo estallo en celos, celos hacia mi mismo, hacia un personaje inexistente, ya que sabia que estabas enamorada de él, de mi, pero sin saberlo, pero aun así **Te amo, como a nadie**

Mimi.- **Yamato!!**

Matt.- puede decirme Matt mi lady (se da la vuelta y hace una reverencia) quiero empezar de nuevo y quiero estar contigo por siempre y por eso dejare esta segunda vida que llevo para **dedicarme a ti y solo a ti.**

Mimi.- (sonríe) Matt (lo abraza y le da un corto pero tierno beso) te pido me perdones, no actué de la forma correcta, además de todo yo también **Te amo** con todo mi corazón sin importarme tu apellido, la verdad ya no me importa nada que no sea que estés a mi lado, pero como haremos para estar juntos Conde?.

Matt.- tengo un plan, y lo llevaremos acabo esta noche, pero… si esto no funciona… **te irías conmigo Mimi??**

Mimi.- **si** (decía ella con un brillo inconfundible en su mirada mientras lo abrazo con cariñosamente)

El resto de la tarde Matt y Mimi repasaron el plan, al atardecer Matt le pidió a Mimi que lo esperara en la casa, se vistió por ultima vez como _el Caballero Oscuro_ y se marchó a la cabaña del bosque en donde lo esperaban Izzy y Tai, cuando llego Izzy llevo al corcel negro a un establo oculto en el bosque, luego saco el otro caballo de color miel con un diamante blanco en la frente y lo preparo para que Matt lo montara. Dentro de la cabaña Matt se vestía con su traje de Conde y mando a Izzy que quemara el traje del _Caballero Oscuro,_ excepto por la mascara pues esta formaba parte esencial de su plan, mientras veía como ardía en la chimenea se tomaba una copa de coñac para tomar valor, salio de la cabaña y sus compañeros se dirigieron al pueblo y corrieron el rumor de que el Conde había encontrado al _Caballero Oscuro_ y había rescatado a la joven, la policía ofreció su ayuda para el regreso, pero ellos se lo negaron, les pidieron que esperan en la casa de la joven ya que ahí se reuniría el Conde y la chica con la familia de esta.

La señora Takenouchi, Sora y Satsu estaban muy emocionadas, solo esperaban la tarde que era cuando se le había avisado que el valiente y heroico Conde llegaría con Mimi, varias personas del pueblo se reunieron con la familia, después el Mayor Joe apareció con algunos oficiales…

* * *

* * *


	12. EL FINAL DE UNA HISTORIA

* * *

_La señora Takenouchi, Sora y Satsu estaban muy emocionadas, solo esperaban la tarde que era cuando se le había avisado que el valiente y heroico Conde llegaría con Mimi, varias personas del pueblo se reunieron con la familia, después el Mayor Joe apareció con algunos oficiales…_

* * *

Por fin llego la tarde la gente que se encontraba en la casa de la joven tenia una fuerte mezcla de emociones sobre todo la familia Takenouchi, de pronto del bosque apareció la sombra de un caballo que al acercarse dejo ver a su jinete, el joven Conde Yamato y a Mimi que iba sentada entre las pernas del Conde, en ese instante Sora y Satsu se abrazaron y corrieron a recibir a su amiga, además se escuchaba los gritos y agradecimientos de las personas presentes por el "rescate" de la señorita Tachikawa.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron del caballo, Matt como todo un caballero la ayudo a desmontar para evitar que se tropezara, los dos permanecían discretamente tomados de la mano, pero este evento fue descubierto por el Mayor y provoco que este estallara en celos, ya que él tenia el defecto de ser una persona egoísta y por lo tanto odiaba que otra persona tocara "sus" cosas, se acerco a Mimi con paso veloz la volteo hacia él y le dijo mientras la abrazaba o mejor dicho estrujaba contra él.

Joe.-mi amor te encuentras bien? Se que has sufrido tanto al estar con ese bastardo, mal nacido del Caballero Oscuro, pero gracias al cielo ya estas aquí con nosotros, supongo que debo pagárselo a este… "honorable caballero" (pronunciando estas ultimas palabras con cierto énfasis de desagrado)

Mimi.- (se aleja de él) el Caballero Oscuro no es ningún bastardo y la verdad estuve mejor que al estar junto a ti y no lo pensaría dos veces en regresar con él para librarme de ti.

Joe al escuchar las palabras de Mimi se retira un poco sin hacer mucho caso de sus palabras mientras le sonreía de manera cínica, pero después se acerca a Matt que estaba rodeado por varios jóvenes y hombres del pueblo además de un montón de jovencitas que lo elogiaba y le hacían cumplidos.

Joe.- disculpe Conde que me entrometa pero… (Decía de una manera engreída) ¿Dónde esta el Caballero Oscuro? Todos creíamos que usted lo había capturado.

Las personas miraron a Matt esperando ansiosamente su respuesta, Mimi lo miro con preocupación pues no recordaba esa parte del plan, estaba apunto de intervenir cuando…

Matt.- pues vera mayor, cuando veníamos hacia acá el corcel de este ladrón apareció y nuestro "amigo" escapo y dejo esta tarjeta…

_"Las alas de las mariposas _

_son tan hermosas cuando_

_revolotean en libertad, pero_

_no por eso se las vamos a cortar, _

_asimismo es la belleza de la mujer_

_al igual que nosotros los hombres ellas_

_deben tener el derecho a escoger _

_al hombre que quieren amar, yo os ruego_

_amigos míos que den la libertad _

_de amar y de ser felices_

_a esas maravillosas criaturas_

_a las que llamamos mujer_

_por que de no ser así,_

_yo siempre estaré aquí para dar libertad_

_a toda mujer que se vea obligada_

_a cumplir con tal injusticia._

_Su fiel amigo:_

_EL CABALLERO OSCURO"_

Matt.- desde ahora yo creo que la ley donde dice que las mujeres pueden ser comprometidas por sus padres deberá ser eliminada, no cree que sea una buena idea magistrado??

Así terminarían esta serie de crímenes.

Magistrado.- creo que tiene razón Conde, es momento de eliminar esa ley, así ya no veremos más familias destruidas, hoy mismo me encargare de eso

Las personas del pueblo aplaudieron he hicieron mas señas de felicidad, la señora Takenouchi se acerco a Matt tras una elegante reverencia le agradeció por haber salvado a Mimi, después se acerco a ella y la abrazo tiernamente mientras le decía entre lagrimas lo preocupada que había estado y lo bueno que era tenerla de nuevo en casa.

Sra. Takenouchi.- querida, te pido disculpas por no haberte escuchado, si lo hubiera hecho no te hubiera sucedido todo esto y no habrías sufrido esta tremendo susto, por eso anulo tu compromiso y te doy la libertad de que elijas al hombre que ames y que merezca tu corazón, al igual que a mis demás hijas (señala a Sora y Satsu que se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron) ahora dime ¿hay algún caballero que sea merecedor de tu corazón?

Mimi miro a Matt que estaba apunto de retirarse, después se volvió de nuevo a la señora Takenouchi y le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos por la felicidad.

Mimi.- si lo hay (corre hacia Matt lo abraza y le dice a la Sra. Takenouchi) es él, él es el hombre al que amo.

Matt.- y yo la amo a ella, con todo el amor de mi corazón, por eso le pido la mano de Mimi

Sra. Takenouchi.- claro que si querido, si ella te acepta yo no me interpongo.

Joe.- tal vez ella no, pero yo si, te reto a un duelo Ishida, el ganador se casara con ella.

Matt.- Mayor comprenda que el amor de una joven no es un premio que hay que ganar y usted no lo tiene, por favor le ruego que no c ponga en ridículo.

Joe.- ya lo se, pero no me importa haré lo que sea por que ella este conmigo, yo hice mucho por conseguirla y no la dejare ir tan fácilmente, así que este no será un duelo cualquiera, será un duelo a muerte.

Matt.-yo… (Mira a Mimi y esta lo mira aprobando que luchara por ella) muy bien, lo haré.

Matt y el mayor Joe tomaron su espada, se dieron la espalda y esperaron la señal para comenzar a pelear entre ellos, dieron siete pasos, en cuanto escucharon la señal, se volvieron y se encontraron espada con espada, en ese momento comenzó una espantosa batalla por el amor de Mimi, el Mayor Joe hizo varias trampas en las que logro herir a Matt, Matt también hizo algunas heridas a el Mayor Joe, pero de pronto el Mayor Joe ataco a Matt por sorpresa, lo golpeo con el mango de la espada en la espalda y Matt cayo de rodillas al suelo, algo de sangre salía de su boca, Joe le dio otro golpe en la espalda a Matt con el mango de la espada y cuando Matt se encontraba parado a cuatro patas intentando ponerse de pie acerco el filo de la espada a la cara de Matt y con una cínica sonrisa le dijo…

Joe.- parece ser que lo he vencido Conde

Matt.-yo… (Mira a Mimi y luego al suelo)

Mimi.- (corre hacia Matt y se arrodilla a su lado) Matt!! Estas bien?

Matt.- si lo estoy, pero… te he fallado, he perdido

Joe.- así es (riendo sarcásticamente)

Mimi.- no, aun no has perdido, vamos Matt yo se que tu puedes, (después volvió su mirada a el Mayor Joe) Podrás haber ganado la batalla, pero yo no te amo y jamás seré tuya, prefiero morir antes de estar contigo, yo amo a este hombre y si no te gusta tendrás que matarnos a los dos¿me escuchaste?.

Matt miro a su lado discretamente mientras que sus pensamientos le decían "vamos Yamato, no puedes dejarte ganar por ese hombre, no puedes fallare a Mimi, por que si lo haces todo lo pasado seria en vano" con discretos movimientos alcanzo su espada que estaba a escasos metros de él. De pronto Matt se puso de rodillas y levanto la espada lastimando al Mayor Joe en el brazo, justo en el que traía la espada, así que esta salio volando y quedo fuera de su alcance, el Mayor cayo al suelo de rodillas.

Sra. Takenouchi.- mayor, creo que escucho claramente la decisión de mi hija, ella no lo ama y no quiere casarse con usted, ella esta enamorada del Conde y él de ella, por el bien de todos creo que es mejor que se retire.

Joe.- (enojado se puso de pie agarrandose la herida, se da la vuelta) como quieras, pero el jamás podrá hacerte feliz.

El mayor Joe se marcho del lugar, Mimi ayudo a Matt a ponerse de pie, todas las demás personas se fueron marchando poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron Matt, Mimi e Izzy.

Matt.- debo irme, pero nos veremos pronto te lo prometo.

Mimi.- claro que si, estaré contando las horas, minutos y segundos.

Matt.- bien, no olvides que te amo

Mimi.- no lo haré, pero tu tampoco lo hagas por favor (dijo acariciando tiernamente su mejilla)

Matt y Mimi se despidieron, Izzy y él se marcharon en sus caballos, en la mansión del Conde le fueron atendidas las heridas y poco a poco fueron sanando, esa misma noche el Mayor Joe se fue del pueblo, junto con algunos de sus sirvientes y una jovencita que estaba muy enamorada de él, así que se fugaron y jamás fueron vistos de nuevo.

Un año después no se supo nada mas de el, una tarde de otoño, Mimi se encontraba en la mansión de Matt ya que el la había mandado llamar por algo importante, ella se encontraba en el balcón sentada en una banca de estilo griego de mármol, llevaba un sencillo vestido estraple de color tinto que dejaba al descubierto la mayoría de su espalda con unos guantes que terminaban en forma de pico al llegar a la parte de la mano del mismo color del vestido, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo pero dejaba admirar aquellos hermosos bucles que solo ella tenia, adelante había dejado algunos mechones sueltos, ella admiraba el bello paisaje que ofrecía aquel balcón, después de unos instantes llego Matt vestido con su elegante traje negro y se sentó junto a ella.

Matt.- lamento haber tardado tanto

Mimi.- no te preocupes ¿sucede algo malo? Te noto algo nervioso

Matt.- Mimi yo… es que es algo muy difícil y no se como decírtelo por que no se como reaccionarias.

Mimi.- (presiente que Matt tiene pensado decirle algo importante, pero al parecer no era bueno por la forma en la que él actuaba) ¿Qué sucede? (sus ojos se ponen vidriosos)

Matt.- yo… bueno se que ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y que todo ha sido hermoso, pero… bueno es que… lo que quiero decir es que (se pone de pie y se dirige al balcón, se apoya en el y mira hacia el paisaje) yo…

Mimi.- (se levanta de la banca y se pone detrás de Matt) ¿Qué sucede? (casi llorando)

Matt.- yo… (Se da la vuelta hacia ella, se arrodilla, saca una cajita y al abrirla deja ver un anillo)

**_Mimi ¿te casarías conmigo?_**

Mimi.- (sorprendida, se lleva una de sus manos a la boca y espera a que Matt le ponga el anillo, cuando él se pone de pie, ella lo abraza) claro que si.

Matt sonríe y abraza a Mimi con ternura, después de ese calido abrazo se separan un poco y Mimi admira el anillo, después mira a Matt muy seductoramente como lo hizo cuando descubrió su identidad, le rodea el cuello con las manos y lo jala hacia ella para depositar un tierno y apasionado beso en sus labios mientras que él la toma delicadamente de la cintura atrayéndola suavemente hacia él, pues a partir de ese momento la mujer que siempre había amado se convertiría en su esposa y estarían juntos para siempre y aun mas allá de la muerte olvidándose de su pasado y cumpliendo con un sueño que años atrás, antes de que fueran separados el destino fabrico para ellos, pues el amor verdadero que había entre ellos fue mas fuerte y los volvió a unir a pesar de las circunstancias.

* * *

**Bueno, asi termina esta historia espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios y quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, muy pronto escribire otro fic, bueno gracias por su atencion y nos veremos pronto con otra historia, gracias a todos, see yaa!!!!

* * *

**


End file.
